My Dad's a Werewolf
by RedHal
Summary: Post DH.  Harry tells Teddy of Remus' condition.
1. Telling Teddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Teddy Lupin learns of his father's 'condition.'

**My Dad's a Werewolf**

8 year old Teddy Remus Lupin was scared stiff. He had just ran away from his grandmother while they were out shopping and couldn't think of where to go.

The reason Teddy had ran, was his super hearing had caught a couple of kids his age talking behind his back calling him a 'freak'.

This was no news to Teddy as he had been called that during his first year at primary school. That had caused his godfather, the famous Harry Potter, to come over after overhearing the problem during a visit, and convince Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother, to homeschool him (until either he was old enough to attend Hogwarts or until Teddy got his metamorphic powers under control)

Teddy knew that being a metamorphmagus was rare in the wizarding world, but it wasn't something to label someone a 'freak' like a parselmouth or a seer.

But it was something one of the adults had called him when he wasn't thinking Teddy was listening

'The monster's brat'

Teddy knew next to nothing about his father. Andromeda only knew tidbits and not enough to give Teddy the picture he wanted. She had told him if he wanted more details to ask Harry, but Teddy didn't want to burden his godfather who had his hands full with James Sirius and Albus Severus. Not to mention the whole 'being famous' deal plus being a top auror and Minister's Shaklebolt advisor and a Defense Against the Dark Arts speaker at Hogwarts.

Teddy ran to the Leaky Cauldron and grabbed some Floo muttering the first location that came to mind.

Hogwarts.

The place of his parents' deaths

Since it was summer, nobody was there and Teddy tumbled out.

He had been to the school once before: for a memorial service back when he was a tiny baby.

He walked into the Great Hall and looked at the room he would eat meals at for seven years of his life.

He wasn't sure he could as this had been the room his parents died in.

Suddenly, a strong hand was placed on his shoulder causing the boy to tense

"Teddy?" a familiar voice asked

Teddy winced. Of ALL the people to catch him…

Teddy turned and saw the confused, yet concerned caring piercing green eyes of his godfather.

"What are you doing here?" Harry Potter asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Teddy said

"Whenever I get to missing everyone, I come here. Where it all went down" Harry answered "You?"

"I was shopping with Grandma and I overheard some people talking about me behind my back"

"That super good hearing of yours?" Harry guessed

"A full grown wizard called me 'the Monster's Brat'" Teddy said

"You didn't catch who it was, did you?" Harry asked dangerously

"Sorry" Teddy said shaking his head

"Rats" Harry pouted having been ready to curse that wizard into the next century.

"Why did he call me that?" Teddy asked "I mean…I know he couldn't have been talking about Mum. She may have had a rare talent but, that's no excuse to call her a monster. But…I realized…I know NOTHING about my Dad"

"You know some things" Harry argued

"Yeah. His name was Remus, he was a good friend of your Dad and Grandma's cousin Sirius and the three of them and the traitor Peter Pettigrew made up the Marauders, and he died fighting against Voldemort" Teddy listed

"You're forgetting that he loved you dearly" Harry said moving himself and Teddy to the Gryffindor table and they sat down together. "Have I told you the story of when he told me of your arrival?"

"Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it" Teddy said

Realizing that Teddy wanted the story again, Harry smiled.

"It was April of 1998" Harry said fondly. "I was at Shell Cottage with Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Ollivanders, and Griphook. Ollivanders and Griphook were resting and the rest of us were in the living room. Then there was a knock. We all prepared in case it was an enemy. Bill asked who it was and your father answered and went on with the security questions. Bill opened the door and your father stepped out. He looked around to see who was there and simply said: 'It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father.' When he said this, it had been the happiest I had ever seen him. Hermione shrieked and asked if your mother had the baby and your father basically shouted the news with joy. Hermione and Fleur offered their congratulations and Ron acted as if he had never even HEARD of the concept of babies before. Then, after confirming again that you were a boy, he walked over to me and hugged me and asked me 'You'll be the godfather?' I agreed completely stunned as the last time I had seen him, we had an argument about his part in the war. We then drank to your health and your Dad left to go be with you and your Mum. I didn't meet you in person until after your parents died"

"Dad seemed like a really interesting guy. Why would people call him a monster? Was he an ex-death eater?"

Harry looked over his godson as if trying to determine if Teddy was old enough to know the truth.

"Because he had a medical condition." Harry said deciding that Teddy was old enough, but he wanted to ease the boy into the news. "And others that had the same condition were death eaters. But your father was different"

"What condition? Do I have it?" Teddy asked nervously wondering if the battle that had killed his father just made the inevitable come sooner

"You don't have it because your metamorphmagus gene cancels it out." Harry said. "But, we have noticed that you have some of the traits…like how once a month your hair gets a few grey spots…your monthly fondness for rare meat…not to mention you get as cranky as Ginny does during that time of the month."

"Those came from Dad?" Teddy asked. "What WAS the condition?"

"Lycanthropy" Harry said knowing that Teddy already knew what the term meant (Thanks to having Hermione Granger-Weasley as a surrogate aunt)

Teddy gapped at his godfather.

"My Dad was a werewolf?" Teddy gasped

"Yes" Harry confirmed "He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback at a young age. Younger than you. His father, your grandfather, insulted Greyback and well…the werewolf got revenge by biting your father."

"So…Dad's nickname, 'Moony,' came from his condition?"

"Yes. And when my Dad, Sirius, and the traitor learned, they didn't abandon him. Instead, they did research and found that werewolves don't affect animagi so they illegally became animagi so they could help your father during the full moon. According to Remus, my dad used to call it his 'furry problem' making their classmates think your Dad just had a badly behaved pet rabbit"

"Did you ever see my Dad in werewolf form?" Teddy asked

"Once" Harry said. "It was the end of my third year and Ron, Hermione, and I were going to pay Hagrid a visit. We found Ron's pet rat which was believed to have been eaten and then on the way back to the school, Ron was attacked by a grim. Hermione and I followed Ron as he was being dragged by the dog and we found out that the Grim was really my godfather looking for Peter who was Ron's pet in disguise. Believing that Sirius had been responsible for my parents' deaths, I attacked but your father disarmed me. He then explained everything and once all the questions were answered, we went back to the castle. Sirius had been offering me a home with him when Hermione realized it was the full moon and your Dad had forgotten the wolfsbane"

"Was it scary?"

"Not as scary as the basilisk, but scarier than my first public Quidditch game" Harry said

"How come I was never told before?"

"We weren't sure how you'd take the news. We wanted to wait until you were old enough to know that yes, technically your father was a monster. But it was only once, maybe twice, a month. He was the best Defense Professor I EVER had and a really great friend. He was also one of the bravest people I knew and he loved you dearly"

"Then why'd he come here to fight?" Teddy asked looking at the floor

Harry knew the question all too well. Teddy wasn't asking what he had asked. He had asked _Why did Remus have to die_?

"I ask myself that every day Teddy" Harry said. "About your parents, Sirius, my parents, Fred…the best answer I can come up with was that they wanted to fight to help make the world safer for your generation and those after you. The less Death Eaters that got out alive, the less chance of a repeat of what happened after the third task. You know…your father brought a picture of you to the final battle with him."

"I wish he didn't have to die" Teddy said

"I do too" Harry said. "Did I ever tell you of when he told me your mother was pregnant?"

Teddy shook his head

"I was hanging out with Ron and Hermione at Grimmauld after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Remus suddenly showed up and offered his assistance. I was a little reluctant as I didn't even want Ron and Hermione to come with me, but they talked me into letting them tag along. Then your father told us that your mother was pregnant. Hermione was thrilled, but your father was so worried about what a werewolf having a child would do to your and your mother's reputations. I made it perfectly clear to your father that I didn't want him coming with me because he needed to be with your mother. But there was another reason"

"What?"

"It would be extremely dangerous and I did not want you growing up the way I did. Only knowing your parents through stories." Harry said with tears in his eyes. "Your father wasn't happy but it at least got him to go back to your mother. But all it took was ONE battle. I had hoped that your arrival would convince Remus and/or Tonks not to come."

"I'm sorry" Teddy said

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for" Harry told his godson. "The only reason your father tried to back out of his duties of being a father was that he was scared. It's PERFECTLY natural. And in the end, he ended up fighting FOR you. And there ARE some good things that came of your father's death"

"Like what?" Teddy asked, his hair flashing orange…the way his mother's had done all those years ago "Name ONE good thing that came of Dad's death"

"I'll name three." Harry responded knowing that his godson was a bit angry, but he couldn't help the small smile as Teddy was looking like a true mixture of Tonks and Remus "One: if your father hadn't died, someone else might have. It might have been Molly, Fleur, Bill, one of the other Weasleys, Hermione, or even Shaklebolt. Maybe even Ginny. Two: your father is now with his friends. The friends he lost and would have been constantly reminded that he lost. Three: he's no longer a werewolf"

The orange faded into a mousy brown.

"Was it worth loosing him?" Teddy asked "Having him cured?"

"I'm still trying to decide that Ted" Harry admitted "On one hand, as I said, your Dad's with his friends and he can no longer feel pain. On the other hand, the only things left of the Marauders are you, me, the cloak, and the map. That's the only legacy they left for us."

"I just wish I had more time with him" Teddy said

"I'll tell you what" Harry said putting his hands on Teddy's shoulders. "Next time you come over, I'll bring out Dumbledore's old Pensieve that I'm sure McGonagall will lend me, and I can show you some memories of your Dad and maybe even my godfather. I'll even show you some of your Mum"

"I'd like that" Teddy said

"Let's get you back to your grandmother"


	2. The Pensieve

A/N: Deep down I KNEW I was going to end up writing this chapter. Just so you know, I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter and anything that is said by the people in the memories other than Older Harry and Teddy. The quotes are taken from the books as these are Harry's memories of what had been said and done and thus are J.K. Rowling's work. Those will be in bold

WARNING: Very long chapter (I have multi-chapter stories shorter than this)

**Chapter 2: The Pensieve**

It was a few months since Harry told Teddy the truth about Remus' condition. After taking Teddy back to Andromeda, the two adults talked about Harry's promise to show Teddy the memories. So, they set a special date for Teddy to come over when it was just the two wizards and go through the memories. He had gone over to Hogwarts and had gotten McGonagall's permission to use the Pensieve. After explaining the situation to her, McGonagall had smiled softly and given her permission for Harry to take it back to Harry's place.

The day of Teddy's arrival was finally at hand and Harry was pulling out as many memories of Remus and Tonks as he could and put them in separate vials while labeling the memories. He looked at one vial trying to determine if he should show Teddy.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Ginny entering the room.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked his wife

"Yeah. James, Al, and I are going to the Burrow." Ginny said. "What about you?"

"Trying to decide if I should show Teddy the memory of Remus telling us of Tonks being pregnant." Harry said. "A part of me doesn't, but I already told Teddy that part of the story"

"The final decision is yours to make" Ginny informed her husband before stating her piece. "But I personally think you should wait at least until Teddy's older"

Harry nodded in agreement. He had shown Ginny the memories of what he had been through that year he was supposed to have taken his N.E.. It had been Ginny's suggestion that she actually view the memories in the pensieve so that she would have a decent idea of what her brother, best friend, and boyfriend had been through. Needless to say she had been stunned by Remus' initial reaction to the pregnancy.

Harry smirked as he remembered when she came out of the pensieve after that memory.

Flashback

_Harry was in Dumbledore's office getting the rest of the memories organized for Ginny who had been quite persistant in actually viewing the memories instead of listening to him talk about it. Suddenly she returned from the bowl looking livid. _

"_Ginny?" Harry asked his annoyed girlfriend._

"_I can't believe Lupin tried to pull that!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "if he wasn't dead, I'd bat-boogy hex him until the turn of the century!" _

"_Ginny. Calm down" Harry said gently. "After this he goes back to Tonks and the next time I see him he's so happy about the baby, it was like this scene hadn't happened" _

"_Still. If you try that stunt Harry Potter, Voldemort would have been the LEAST of your worries." _

"_Yes Ma'am" Harry stated to show he agreed fearing for Ron's safety once he would get to the part of Ron ditching them. _

_He made a mental note to go in with her when Ron destroys the locket. _

End Flashback

"I'll save this for when he's older" Harry said returning the memory back to his mind

"Everything will be okay Harry" Ginny assured him before kissing him.

They heard the floo activate.

"That'll be him." Harry sighed. "Would you send him in?"

"Of course. Good luck" she said

She left the room and a few minutes later, the turquoise haired boy entered

"Hi Harry" Teddy said looking both excited and nervous

"Hi Teddy" Harry greeted "Are you ready to see your parents?"

"You bet" Teddy said "What's first?"

Harry smiled and picked up the first vial. He knelt down to Teddy's level to show the boy the vial

It was labeled _Meeting Moony_

"The silver liquid is the memory" Harry explained "I first found out about pensieves when I was 14 when I accidentally fell into this one"

He pointed at the silver bowl. Teddy nodded to show he understood that he was getting a lesson first

"Dumbledore had been looking at memories of trials he had witnessed to try to help figure out what was going on with the start of the second rise of Voldemort." Harry continued. "My sixth year, he gave me private lessons in the life of Tom Riddle so I would have a better understanding of who I was up against. However, one memory had been tampered with and it had been my job to get the real one."

"So you have experience with memories and pensieves." Teddy figured the reason for the lesson

"Yes. I actually used it to show Ginny what I had been through during the time your mother had been pregnant with you. When you're older, I'll give you the choice to view those memories or hear the tale from me. But you have 9 years for that. Now, this first memory takes place at the start of my third year"

He poured the liquid into the bowl and it swirled. Harry helped Teddy onto the stool and the two looked into the bowl.

Teddy saw a younger looking Harry, Ron, and Hermione were one a train, no doubt the Hogwarts' Express. They entered a compartment that had one occupant. It was a man sitting next to the window fast asleep.

Teddy walked up to the man as Harry watched and the teens checked on the threshold.

The eight year old examined the man. Even though the man looked relatively young, the light brown hair was flecked with gray. He looked tired and ill and his robes were extremely shabby and had obviously been darned in more than one place.

Teddy turned to his godfather as the teens joined the man in the compartment.

"Is that Dad?" Teddy asked his godfather

Harry just smiled and motioned towards the kids

Teddy turned to the teens

"**Who d'you reckon he is?"** Ron asked

"**Professor R. J. Lupin,"** Hermione whispered instantly

"**How d'you know that?"** Ron asked stunned

"**It's on his case"** she answered pointing at the luggage rack where there was a small case held together with a lot of neatly knotted string. Sure enough _Professor R.J. Lupin _was stamped across a corner.

"**Wonder what he teaches?"** Ron asked

"**That's obvious. There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense against the Dark Arts." **

"**Well, I hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?"** Ron asked

"I see Ron and Hermione haven't changed" Teddy laughed as they came out of the pensieve and Harry switched memories. "But that wasn't much of a meeting"

"There's more to it, but I'm skipping some stuff" Harry explained. "Most of that memory was your Dad sleeping. This next part is when I saw him awake for the first time"

Harry and Teddy went back into the new memory.

This time, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Remus had been joined by Ginny and Neville and Harry was waking up from his position on the floor. Ron and Hermione pulled the teenage Harry back onto the seat.

"What happened?" Teddy asked his godfather

"A dementor boarded the train" Harry explained. "I'm badly affected by them"

"**Are you okay?"** Ron asked the younger Harry

"**Yeah."** The younger Harry answered. **"What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"**

"**Nobody screamed" **

The teenage Harry looked around confused

"**But I heard screaming -." **

Suddenly a snap made everyone jump. Teddy turned to his father and smiled as he saw the man handing Harry a large piece of chocolate.

"**Here"** Remus said to the teen. **"Eat it. It'll help."**

Younger Harry took the chocolate but nothing more

"**What was that thing?"** Harry asked Remus

"**A dementor."** Remus explained as he handed out the rest of the chocolate to help the others. **"One of the dementors of Azkaban"**

Everyone just starred at him as if stunned that the defense professor actually knew what he was talking about.

Harry smiled which Teddy caught.

"**Eat"** Remus instructed the students. "**It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me" **

The two viewers were thrown out of the memory

"What was that smile for?" Teddy asked his godfather who was pulling out the memory from the bowl.

"Just the way we had been starring at him." Harry explained.

"You guys looked shocked that he actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about" Teddy figured

"We were. Our first Defense Professor stuttered all the time so it was hard to take him seriously." Harry explained deciding to leave the fact that said professor had been harboring what was left of Voldemort. He then added, "And our second one was…well, his only REAL lesson was to set off a bunch of Cornish Pixies and when he failed to calm them, ran away to leave me, Ron, and Hermione the task of cleaning up. Your Dad was our first competent Defense Professor we had"

Teddy smiled as Harry poured in the next memory.

This time, Teddy found himself and his godfather in the halls of Hogwarts. Remus was leading a bunch of Gryffindors down the hall. Suddenly, Teddy noticed Peeves floating upside down in midair stuffing a keyhole with something that looked almost like gum.

"Peeves" Teddy heard his godfather sigh. He turned and saw Harry rolling his eyes with a fond smile as if he knew what was coming

Peeves looked up and started singing, **"Loony, loopy Lupin, Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin -." **

Harry's smiled widened when he heard a low growl from Teddy wondering if Peeves would do that when the boy got to Hogwarts. If so, hopefully Teddy would get a good idea of what to do with what was to come.

Teddy turned to his father who was being so disrespected. To his shock, Remus was smiling.

"**I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves."** Remus said pleasantly. **"Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." **

Harry placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder to keep the boy from lunging when Peeves blew a raspberry at Remus

"Your Dad's not a Marauder for nothing" Harry assured his godson

As if to prove Harry right, Remus pulled out his wand with a sigh and looked over his shoulder at the class.

"**This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely." **

Harry smiled as he noticed Teddy obeying his father

"**Wanddiwasi"** Remus chanted as he pointed the wand at Peeves

The wad of gum shot from the keyhole with bullet force and went straight down Peeves's left nostril

"I am so learning that spell" Teddy declared

"**Cool, Sir!"** a black boy Harry recognized as Dean Thomas said in awe

"**Thank you, Dean."** Remus said putting away his wand. ** "Shall we proceed?"**

A few minutes later they found themselves outside a door

"**Inside, please"** Remus requested as he opened the door and stood back

The class and the two viewers entered the room that had only one occupant. Teddy examined the man. He was sitting in a low armchair and was looking at the class. His black eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing on his mouth. His hair was black and greasy and he had a hooked nose. Teddy knew that this wasn't a man to mess with.

He didn't notice Harry's wince as if dreading something Teddy would discover.

"**Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."** The man said getting up and heading to the door. When he got there, he turned and added **"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss. Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." **

"WHAT?" Teddy exclaimed as Neville blushed and the teenage Harry glared at the man. The real Harry winced at the reminder of his past.

"**I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the firth stage of the operation," **Remus said.** "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." **

Neville blushed harder and the man left.

"**Now then,"** Remus said to the class ushering the class to the end of the room where there was a wardrobe that was moving causing a few people to jump.

"**Nothing to worry about,"** Remus assured the class. **"There's a boggart in there."**

Teddy walked back to his godfather and clutched Harry's hand. Teddy had a dealing with a boggart two years ago that Harry had saved him from. It had been a werewolf and Harry had been talking to Andromeda about Ginny's recently discovered pregnancy and how to handle Teddy with it. At the sound of Teddy's screams, Harry had come running in, took one look at what was going on, and got between the boy and the monster. The monster turned into a dead Teddy much to the real Teddy's shock and Harry used a spell to make it vanish. Then Harry had turned to Teddy and explained that it was a boggart and Teddy did right to scream for help.

Teddy figured that this was when Harry would learn how to fight those creatures

"**Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces."** Remus explained. **"Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. **_**This**_** one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.**

"**So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what **_**is**_** a boggart?"**

Harry resisted a laugh as Hermione's hand shot up.

"**It's a shape-shifter" **she answered**. "It can take the shape of whatever ti thinks will frighten us most"**

"**Couldn't have put it better myself" **Remus praised causing Hermione to glow. **"So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears" **

"I don't know." Harry muttered as only Teddy could hear. "Moody might have known"

"**This means," **Remus continued. **"That we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it Harry?"**

"Why'd he single you out?" Teddy asked his godfather

"I'll show you another memory when he explains after this one" Harry told his godson as his younger self looked around

"**Er –** **because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"** teenage Harry asked his answer

"**Precisely"** Remus said as Hermione looked upset that she was the one who didn't answer. **"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening**"

Harry frowned as he realized he would never know who were those two others. He had a feeling it was a choice between his father, godfather, and the Rat, but without Remus, he would never know.

"**The charm that repels a boggart is simple yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is **_**laughter**_**. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.**

"**We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…**_**riddikulus!**_**"**

"_**Riddikulus!"**_the class chorused. Harry smiled when he heard Teddy recite the incantation

"**Good"** Remus praised. **"Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville" **

The wardrobe shook again and the teenage Neville walked up looking scared to death.

Teddy was confused. This wasn't the same Neville who had babysat him when Harry and Ginny were on their honeymoon at the same time as Ron and Hermione and Andromeda had come down with the flu.

"**Right, Neville," **Remus said. **"First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"**

Neville muttered something incoherently

"**Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry"** Remus said cheerfully

"**Professor Snape" **Neville whispered

Teddy turned to his godfather who was struggling not to laugh at this memory as the rest of the class laughed

"The guy Al's named for?" Teddy asked stunned

Harry pointed to the class indicating for Teddy to watch.

"**Professor Snape…hmmm…Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"** Remus said thoughtfully

"**Er – yes,"** Neville confirmed nervously. **"But – I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."**

"**No, no, you misunderstand me."** Remus said with a smile. **"I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"**

"**Well…always the same hat. A tall one wit ha stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."**

"**And a handbag?"** prompted Remus

"**A big red one"** Neville confirmed

Teddy turned to his godfather after hearing a snort from that direction. Harry's eyes were twinkling with laughter as his mouth was covered to hide the smile

"I should have brought Ron and/or Ginny" Harry managed to whisper

"**Right then,"** Remus said getting Teddy's attention again. **"Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eyes?"**

"**Yes"** Neville said uncertainly. He was obviously wondering where the teacher was going with this

"**When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape."** Remus explained. **"And you will raise your wand – thus – and cry '**_**Riddikulus' **_**– and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag"**

"This is going to be good" Teddy whispered upon seeing his godfather having a harder time to hold the laughter in as the rest of the class laughed

"**If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of that thing that scares you the most and imagine how you might force it to look comical…" **

The class was silent for a few minutes wit the exception of students muttering their ideas

"**Everyone ready?"** Remus asked

Most everyone nodded. Teddy turned to Harry when he saw his godfather's younger self looked scared stiff.

"**Neville, we're going to back away,"** Remus explained. ** "Let you have a clear field, al right? I'll call the next person forward…Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot –"**

Everyone retreated leaving Neville alone in front of the wardrobe.

"**On the count of three, Neville"** Remus said. **"one – two – three – **_**now**_**!"**

Remus unlocked the wardrobe and to Teddy's shock, the man from earlier in the memory who had been so mean to Neville stepped out.

THAT man was the guy Al was named for? The guy Harry respected as much as most respected the 'Chosen One'?

"_**R – r – riddikulus!"**_Neville shouted

Suddenly the boggart was dressed in drag causing everyone to laugh

"Parvarti! Forward!" Remus called

A girl walked forward and Snape turned into a bandaged mummy

Teddy watched as Harry's classmates faced their fears: Seamus' banshee, Dean's severed hand, Ron's spider…

The head of the spider rolled over to Harry and just when Harry raised his wand, Remus ran between the boy and the creature

"**Here."** Remus shouted and took Harry's turn causing the boggart to turn into a silvery-white orb hanging in the air.

"_**Riddikulus!"**_

The orb turned into a cockroach

"**Forward, Neville, and finish him off**" Remus instructed

Snape appeared again in front of Neville

"_**Riddikulus!"**_Neville shouted a bit more confidently and more like the Neville Longbottom Teddy knew.

Snape was in drag again.

"**Ha!"** Neville laughed to show he wasn't scared.

The boggart exploded

"**Excellent!"** Remus praised as everyone applauded. **"Well done, everyone…Let me see…five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart – ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five to each to Hermione and Harry" **

"**But I didn't do anything"** the teenage Harry argued

"**You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry"** Remus explained lightly**. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all." **

Teddy and Harry emerged from the pensieve

"You named your kid after that git?" Teddy asked his godfather

"I will explain all that when you're seventeen" Harry explained as he switched out the memories.

Teddy knew that was code for 'It's has to do with the war' and the war was the one thing Harry kept from him

The two entered to see Harry alone walking along the corridor

"**Harry?"** a voice called

The two Harrys and Teddy turned to see Remus looking around his office door

"**What are you doing?"** Remus asked kindly**. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

"**Hogsmeade"** Teenage Harry said

"My uncle didn't sign my form" Older Harry explained to the confused Teddy

"**Ah"** Remus said looking Harry over. **"Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson" **

Older Harry smiled as this moment would spark the security question between Boy-Who-Lived and werewolf

"**A what?"** younger Harry asked

They all went into Remus' office and Teddy got his first glimpse of a grindylow

"**Water demon"** Remus explained. **"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle" **

The grindylow bared it's teeth and buried itself in the tangle of weeds in the tank

"**Cup of tea? I was just thinking of making one"** Remus offered

"**All right"** teen Harry said awkwardly

"**Sit down"** Remus said as he prepared the tea**. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid – but I daresay you've had enough tea leaves?"**

Harry smirked as his youngerself looked up in shock

"**How do you know about that?"** Younger Harry asked

"**Professor McGonagall told me"** Remus said. **"You're not worried, are you?" **

"**No"** Harry answered

"Huh?" Teddy asked his godfather

"My Divinations professor saw 'the grim' in my tea leaves. According to her and the books, the grim is a symbol of death"

"**Anything worrying you, Harry?"** Remus asked

"**No"** Younger Harry lied before drinking his tea. He then decided to change his answer. **"Yes. You know the day we fought the boggart?"**

"**Yes"** Remus confirmed

"**Why didn't you let me fight it?"** Harry asked

Remus raised his eyebrows

"**I would have thought that was obvious, Harry,"** Remus said sounding surprised

"Huh?" Teddy asked his godfather seeing that Harry had been right that the reason Harry had been singled out and not allowed to fight would be explained, but his father wasn't making sense

"**Why?"** Harry asked again

"**Well,"** Remus answered **"I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

Teddy jerked in shock as something hit him. Chances were he would actually see the person behind the war that took his parents away. And it would have been sooner had his father not stepped up

"**Clearly I was wrong"** Remus continued with a frown **"But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic" **

"**I didn't think of Voldemort"** Younger Harry admitted **"I – I remembered those dementors" **

"**I see"** Remus said thoughtfully. **"Well, well…I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is – fear. Very wise, Harry"**

"Hermione DID tell me that a popular American quote is 'we have nothing to fear but fear itself'" Older Harry confirmed

"**So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?"**

"**Well…yeah"** Harry admitted. **"Professor Lupin, you know the dementors –" **

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"**Come in"** Remus called

Snape entered carrying a smoking goblet causing Teddy to groan. He didn't care what Harry said. He did NOT like this man

"Ah, Severus." Remus said with a smile. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape placed the goblet on the desk looking between the two as if suspicious of Remus

"**I was just showing Harry my grindylow."** Remus explained

"**Fascinating."** Snape said not looking at the creature**. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

"**Yes, yes, I will" **

"**I made an entire cauldronful, if you need more" **

"**I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much Severus" **

"**Not at all."** Snape said before leaving

"**Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me"** Remus explained **"I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex. Pity sugar makes it useless" **

He sipped the potion and shuddered much to his son's dismay

"**Why?"** teenage Harry started to ask

"**I've been feeling a bit off-color. This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." **

"**Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts"** Younger Harry blurted out

"**Really?"** Remus asked mildly interested

"**Some people reckon – some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job." **

"**Disgusting"** Remus said finishing the potion **"Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."**

"**Right"** younger Harry said putting down his teacup

The real Harry and Teddy came out of the pensieve

"Dad just DRANK that?"

"It was nearing the full moon and that was the wolfsbane potion" Harry explained to his godson. "It's a very complex potion used to help tame the wolf so that the werewolf can keep its human mind. Hermione learned to make it just in case you ended up with a wolf of your own later on in life. We've been fortunate that it isn't needed"

Teddy nodded

Harry bit his lip and picked up another vial.

"Harry?" Teddy asked worried about his godfather

"Just…I was going to show you the patronus lesson, but I'll wait for another day for that as it'll no doubt be EXTREMELY boring to you." Harry explained. "This one…This one has MY godfather in it. My first meeting him"

Teddy gave his godfather a reassuring smile and the two went into the bowl after Harry poured the contents in

Teddy and Harry found themselves in the Shrieking Shack. Remus was in the doorway with his wand in his right hand and three wands in his left. Another man Remus' age was on the floor with a cat on his chest. Ron was sitting on the floor with a broken leg holding a rat, Hermione was off to the side near Ron, and Harry was in front of the man on the floor looking as if a rage was being controlled

"**Where is he Sirius?"** Remus asked the man on the floor

Everyone except Remus and the older Harry looked confused at Remus' question. Sirius Black then pointed at Ron. Younger Harry turned to Ron obviously confused

"**But then…why hasn't he shown himself before now?"** Remus asked before realization dawned on him**. "Unless **_**he**_** was the one…unless you switched…without telling me?"**

Sirius nodded

"**Professor?"** Younger Harry asked **"What's going on -?" **

Younger Harry didn't finish his question as Remus lowered his wand, helped Sirius up, and then hugged the escaped convict. Older Harry smiled. At least SOMEONE was believing Sirius' story.

"**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"** Hermione screamed causing Teddy to jump.

Apparently Hermione had her lungs BEFORE Ron taught Rose to say 'Bloody' and 'Hell'

"**You – You – "** she said pointing at Remus

"**Hermione – "** Remus tried to explain

"—**You and him!" **

"**Hermione, calm down – " **

"**I didn't tell anyone!"** she shrieked. **"I've been covering for you –" **

"**Hermione, listen to me, please! I can explain –" **

"**I trusted you!"** younger Harry shouted at the teacher. **"And all the time you've been his friend!" **

Needless to say Teddy was very confused at this point

"**You're wrong"** Remus stated **"I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now – Let me explain…"**

"**NO!"** Hermione shouted before turning to her brother in all but blood **"Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – **_**he's a werewolf**_**!" **

The room was silent

"Real subtle Hermione" Older Harry muttered

"**Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione" **Remus said calmly. **"Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…But I won't deny that I am a werewolf" **

Ron tried to get up, but fell back while whimpering in pain. Remus turned to help him, looking concerned, but older Harry winced as he remembered what was coming and Teddy wasn't going to be happy with Ron for this next bit

"_**Get away from me, werewolf!" **_Ron snapped

Harry turned to his godson who looked as betrayed as the younger Harry looked. But Teddy's look was more directed at Ron than Remus

"**How long have you known?"** Remus asked Hermione

"**Ages,"** Hermione answered **"Since I did Professor Snape's essay…" **

"**He'll be delighted. He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

"**Both"** she answered

"**You're' the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione" **

"**I'm not. If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!" **

Harry heard Teddy gasp in horror. Teddy was amazed that Hermione would even CONSIDER that.

"**Bu they already know. At least, the staff do" **

"**Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?"** Ron gasped **"Is he mad?"**

"**Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy"**

Harry winced knowing what was coming

"**AND HE WAS WRONG! YOU'VEW BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"** younger Harry yelled

"**I have **_**not**_** been helping Sirius,"** Remus stated. **"If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain Look – " **

With that he handed the students the wands

"**There"** Remus said putting up his own wand. **"You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?" **

Teddy's jaw dropped. Was his father mental giving three angry teenagers their wands and disarming himself

"**If you haven't been helping him?"** younger Harry asked **"How did you know he was here?"**

"**The map."** Remus answered. "**The** **Marauder's Map. I was in my office** **examining it –"**

"**You know how to work it?"** Younger Harry asked suspiciously

"**Of course I know how to work it. I helped write it. I'm Moony – that was my friends' nickname for me at school" **

"**You **_**wrote**_** –?" **

"**The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?" **

Remus then started pacing

"**You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry –" **

"**How d'you know about the cloak?"**

"**The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…the point is, even if you're** **wearing an Invisibility cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid and set back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."**

"**What? No we weren't!"** younger Harry argued

"**I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?" **

"**No one was with us!"** teenage Harry argued

"**And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled **_**Sirius Black**_**…. I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow –" **

"**One of us!" **Ron corrected angrily

"**No, Ron"** Remus said **"Two of you"**

Remus then stopped pacing and looked straight at Ron

"**Do you think I could have a look at that rat?'**

"**What?"** Ron asked **"What's Scabbers got to do with it"**

"**Everything. Could I see him, please?" **

Ron pulled the rat from his robes as the rodent started squeaking and thrashing about. Teddy turned to his godfather who was looking murderously at the rat

"**What?"** Ron asked. **"What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

"**That's not a rat"** Sirius said

"**What d'you mean – of course he's a rat –" **

"No, he's not" Remus said. **"He's a wizard"**

"**And animagus. By the name of Peter Pettigrew" **

Silence fell across the room and Harry and Teddy were back in the room with the pensieves.

"Why did we leave? It was getting good!" Teddy asked

"**Because a good deal of this memory is the three of us arguing with the two of them"** Harry explained **"I broke it into sections that concentrated more on your father. That was me learning your Dad was a werewolf and what he was doing there that night. This is when I found out what I know of his past"**

Harry switched out the memories and the two went back to the Shack to find that nobody had moved

"**This place is haunted!"** Ron said

"**It's not,"** Remus said. **"The Shrieking Shack was never haunted…. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**

Teddy's jaw dropped. He had heard that said shack had been the most haunted place in Britain and he had just learned that it had been his father 'haunting' the place

"**That's where all of this starts – with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten…and if I hadn't been so foolhardy." **

Ron started to say something but Hermione shushed him

"**I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. AS long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.**

"**Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.**

"**But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Remus sighed and then turned to Harry "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted **_**because**_** I came to Hogwarts. This house – the tunnel that leads to it – they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous." **

Harry turned to his godson who had tears in his eyes as the boy was just learning how much effort had to be put in JUST so his father could go to school.

"**My transformations in those days were – were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead.** **The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing** **particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor…Even now, when the house has been silent for year, the villagers don't dare approach it…**

"**But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three good friends. Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father Harry – James Potter" **

Teddy smiled glad that his godfather's father had been one of his father's first friends.

"**Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her….I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…**

"**And they didn't desert me at all. Instead they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi." **

"**My dad too?"** teenage Harry asked

"**Yes indeed. It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong – one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will" **

"**But how did that help you?"** Hermione asked

"**They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed…Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to be less so while I was with them" **

Teddy smiled and wondered if any friends he would make at school would be willing to do anything like that for him. After all, not only had Remus' friends broke wizarding law, but Harry's friends had dropped out of school to join him.

"**Hurry up Remus**" Sirius said impatiently

"**I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs"**

"**What sort of animal -?"** younger Harry started to ask, but Hermione had some scolding to do

"**That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" **

"**A thought that still haunts me."** Remus answered**. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless – carried away with our own cleverness.**

"**I sometimes feel guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course…he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…**

"**All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me…and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it…so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along." **

"**Snape?"** Sirius asked **"What's Snape got to so with it?" **

"**He's here Sirius. He's teaching here as well"** Remus explained before turning to the kids. **"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He had been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me…" **

Suddenly, Teddy and Harry were thrown from the memory

"What trick?" Teddy asked his godfather

"Basically my godfather tricks Snape into going to the shack during the full moon and my dad saves him." Harry answered. He picked up another vial and froze. He then set the vial down.

"Harry?" Teddy asked

Harry turned to his godson

"Basically, Snape makes an appearance and Ron, Hermione and I stun him. Then your father and Sirius reveal Peter for what he was. Sirius explained how he escaped Azkaban and he and Remus try to kill Peter. But I stop them using the excuse that my parents wouldn't want the to be killers. The memory I just sat aside was me stopping them. I think I should wait for you to be older to see that one as I'm pushing it with what I'm showing you now. Besides, it's more my godfather than your Dad."

"Oh" Teddy said disappointed. He wanted to see as much as he could of his father.

Harry looked down at the row of vials and picked up another. He read the label and bit his lower lip. Then Harry looked between the vial and the boy who's hair was now a mousy-brown.

Just when Harry was about to put the vial back,

"What's that one?" Teddy asked wondering why Harry was skipping another memory of Remus

"When I pulled these memories, I had pulled every memory I have of your father and sorted them Harry explained before sighing as he lifted the vial up. "This memory is of the time I saw your Dad transform"

Teddy gasped as he remembered the boggart from a couple of years ago. He looked between the vial and his godfather.

"Was the boggart in my room Dad?" Teddy asked the question he had been fearing the answer of since Harry had admitted to Remus' condition.

"No" Harry said with a sigh as he sat down in an armchair and motioned for Teddy to come over. Teddy obeyed and climbed into Harry's lap. "Boggarts are tricky creatures. They base their forms on what they THINK you'd be scared of. Even though you didn't know you were half-werewolf, the boggart sensed it. It also sensed that you didn't have a wolf form."

"You mean…?" Teddy gasped

"That werewolf had been you" Harry explained brushing away some of Teddy's bangs. "My guess is that the boggart had a run in with your Dad and might have sensed the dark creature in both of you and got the connection. Remus feared his transformation and hurting those he loves so it must have figured that you would have feared the same thing. And now that you know the truth, there's a chance that the boggart will stay the same. Mine didn't change until after I held you for the first time"

Teddy sighed and looked at the pensieve and the row of vials

"I want to see Dad's werewolf form" Teddy declared

"Are you certain?" Harry asked

Teddy nodded determined.

Harry sighed and allowed Teddy to get off his lap. Why had he made the vow to be entirely truthful with the boy who was as stubborn as both of his parents combined?

Harry walked up to the pensieve and grabbed the vial as Teddy stood on the stool waiting for the cue. Harry poured into the memory and the two went in

They were outside now with an unconscious Snape. Remus, Ron, and a short balding man Teddy assumed was Peter were chained together.

"We were quite the group" Harry whispered to his godson with tears forming in his eyes when he saw how happy his younger self was at the prospect of leaving the Dursleys to live with Sirius and how that dream would never come true with what was about to happen

Suddenly, a cloud shifted and the group was bathed in moonlight.

Remus suddenly went ridged and his limbs started shaking.

"Dad?" Teddy whispered wanting to go up to the man.

"**Oh, my –"** Hermione realized with a gasp**. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!" **

"**Run"** Sirius told teenage Harry **"Run. Now" **

However, teenage Harry went towards Ron, Remus, and Peter. Luckily, Sirius caught him and pulled him back.

"**Leave it to me – RUN!"** Sirius instructed urgently

Harry turned to his godson who's eyes were rooted to the man he knew was his father turning into a monster

"Teddy?" Harry asked ready to pull Teddy from the memory even though it was almost over.

"I want to watch" Teddy said stubbornly as a shaggy black dog jumped the werewolf as Moony had freed himself from the chains completely ignoring Peter's escape

Suddenly, Harry remembered something and turned to some bushes near the forest. He smirked

Sure enough, there were himself, Hermione, and Buckbeak watching the scene unfold as the bided their time to save Sirius. The Harry in the bushes turned to Hermione and whispered something. That Hermione started to scold him, but paled when her friends explained something. They then made a break for Hagrid's hut

"Hmm. I'm going to need to tell Hermione" Harry mused

"DAD!" Teddy shouted despite the only one hearing him was his godfather.

Harry turned and saw Teddy with tears in his eyes as he watched Moony injure Padfoot and then run off into the forest.

The two were thrown from the pensieve and Harry went straight to his godson.

"You okay?" Harry asked having a feeling the answer was no.

"Dad really had no control without his friends or the medicine" Teddy realized. "From what you and Gran have told me all my life and from what I've learned from these memories so far, Dad wouldn't hurt his friends yet he badly injured your godfather."

"It's not a pleasant curse Teddy" Harry explained. "that's why I showed you the memory of him telling me about his time at Hogwarts. So you would have a better idea of what he went through"

Teddy closed his eyes shaking a bit and allowed a tear to trickle down his face. He couldn't help but to think the thought he was thinking, but it hurt so much.

"Ted?" Harry asked sensing something was wrong

"You were right" Teddy admitted "When you told me what Dad was…when you said that one of the good things about Dad being dead was that he was cured…you were right. He's better off. But…."

Teddy trailed off unsure of how to word his feelings

Harry pulled his godson into a hug. Whereas it pained him to be putting his godson through this pain so young, it was probably best to get it over with while the boy wasn't afraid to cry and get the emotions out.

He knew EXACTLY what Teddy meant also being an orphan since infancy. On one hand, the parents weren't in pain and wouldn't suffer. But on the other hand, their children could only know them through stories and the memories of others.

After a few minutes, Teddy pulled away from his godfather and took a deep breath.

"How many more do we have?"

"One more from my third year." Harry explained. "I didn't see your Dad my entire fourth year. Then my fifth year I have two…both with your mother in them. Sixth year I have two and seventh year I have four. Grand total of nine more. Was going to be ten, but Ginny and I decided to wait for you to be older when I show you of the time your Dad told me of your mother's pregnancy. I'll show you that one when I show you the memory of me stopping your Dad and my godfather from committing murder."

"Let's do this" Teddy said going back to the bowl

Harry got up and switched out the memories and they went into the new one

This time it was daytime and they were in Remus' office with Remus and a teenage Harry. However the room was packed

"**I saw you coming"** Remus said smiling at the teenage Harry. Teddy was amazed at how his father could be smiling while looking so battered and scratched up while pointing to an old bit of parchment.

"**I just saw Hagrid."** Younger Harry said **"And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?" **

"**I'm afraid it is"** Remus confirmed

"_**Why?**_** The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"**

Remus walked over to where the viewers were standing and closed the door next to them.

"**No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives. That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he – er – **_**accidentally **_**let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast" **

"**You're not leaving just because of that!" **

"**This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again" **

"**You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had! Don't go!"** Younger Harry pleaded

Remus just shook his head. After a few moments silence, Remus suddenly spoke up saying, **"From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."**

"**How d'you know about that?" **

"**What else could have driven the dementors back?"**

(A/N: This little bit isn't in the book)

"Well, as I was struggling against the dementors, my patronus failed. All seemed lost. Then there was a flash and I saw an animal galloping across the lake. The light from the animal allowed me to see the person who created the patronus reach out to pat it. It looked like Dad and I blanked out. Later I woke up in the hospital wing and Dumbledore told me and Hermione what to do after Fudge wouldn't believe us. Hermione had a time turner and Dumbledore told us to go back three hours. After we saved Buckbeak, we waited for once Sirius would be alone in Flitwick's office. I watched as my past self battled against the dementors and I was waiting for Dad to show up. Then it hit me. I hadn't seen Dad. I had seen myself. So I jumped from my hiding place and conjured the patronus knowing I could do it because I had already done it. A stag shot out from my wand and chased off the dementors. I figured it was Prongs"

(A/N: Okay. Back to the REAL stuff)

"**Yes"** Remus said smiling. **"Your father was always a stag when he transformed. You guessed right…that's why we called him Prongs"**

After Remus through the last few books into the case, he turned back to Harry

"**Here – I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night"** Remus said handing Harry a silvery cloak Teddy assumed was the Invisibility Cloak. Remus then hesitated and handed Teddy the piece of old parchment on the desk that had writing on it "**I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you back this as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."**

Younger Harry took the parchment and grinned

"**You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school…you said they'd have that it was funny."**

"**And so we would have. I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle" **

There was a knock causing younger Harry to hide the cloak and the parchment

The door opened to reveal a man Teddy recognized from pictures as Albus Dumbledore.

"**Your carriage is at the gates, Remus" **Dumbledore said

"**Thank you, Headmaster" **Remus said picking up the suitcase and the empty grindylow tank. **"Well – goodbye, Harry. It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…" **

"**Good-bye, then, Remus"** Dumbledore said soberly.

The two Professors shook hands and then Remus gave a nod to Harry as well as a quick smile and left the office.

Teddy found himself back out of the memory.

"That was my third year basically" Harry told his godson.

"Harry?" Teddy asked. "Do you think my Dad would be highly disappointed if I don't find any passages?"

"Hard to say" Harry said "There were moments in your Dad's life where he was rule abiding and would probably want you to do the same. However, your father wasn't a Marauder for nothing. And considering that you are also a blood relative of Sirius Black through your mother's side as your grandmother was Sirius' favorite cousin…I don't doubt that you will find a few passages"

Teddy smiled

"So what's next?" Teddy asked "Actually, what all's left so I know what to expect?"

"Well," Harry said "There's me meeting your mother for the first time. Your Dad had been present. Then there's when my godfather died. That's for fifth year. Sixth year I have when your father was giving me a bit more information about his bite and then when your mother convinced your father to open his heart out to her. Seventh year I have for you when I found out about their marriage, the memory of your favorite story of mine, the last time I saw your parents alive, and a special message from your father"

Teddy nodded and got into position eager for this next memory: the first time he would see his parents together not surrounded by a frame and he'll be able to hear their voices side-by-side.

Come to think of it, Teddy didn't even know his mother's voice. He hadn't even known his father's voice until the start of these memories.

Teddy and Harry found themselves in a VERY clean house that was dark.

"**Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out**" a gruff voice said

"**Professor Moody?"** a younger Harry's voice came. It sounded older than the last memory, but still younger than the Harry that Teddy knew.

"**I don't know so much about 'Professor,'"** the voice said. **"Never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."**

"**It's all right, Harry."** A familiar voice causing Teddy to smile came. **"We've come to take you away."**

"**P-Professor Lupin? Is that you" **

"**Why are we all standing in the dark?"** a woman asked. **"**_**Lumos"**_

The light came from a wand and Teddy gasped. There was only one woman in the group and she had short spiky violet hair. Teddy INSTANTLY knew who this woman was.

"Mum" Teddy gasped

"**Oooh, he looks just like he thought he would,"** she said. **"Wotcher, Harry!" **

"**Yeah, I see what you mean Remus."** A man Teddy recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt said. **"He looks exactly like James."**

"**Except he eyes. Lily's eyes."** Another wizard said

Teddy was ready to leave the memory, but apparently Harry had more to show him.

"**Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?"** Moody's voice came. **"It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"**

The real Harry gave a small snort at the memory of just how paranoid Moody had been. As head of the aurors now, he understood Moody's reasoning, but still…

Meanwhile, Teddy, having only heard of Mad-Eye Moody through stories, was examining the auror. The boy's jaw had dropped at the sight of the fake eye and for a brief moment, he feared his godfather's safety as he knew that Moody once held Harry's position. But then again, if Harry could face Voldemort, he can do anything.

"**Harry?"** Remus asked the younger Harry **"What form does your Patronus take?"  
**

"**A stag"** the younger Harry answered

"**That's him Mad-Eye"** Remus said

The younger Harry came down the stairs while placing his wand in the back pocket of the jeans

"**Don't put your wand there, boy!"** Moody exclaimed. **"What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" **

Teddy paled as he had seen some other wizards store their wands in that very spot. Harry however laughed

"I may try that on my aurors" Harry declared

"**Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?"** Tonks asked

"**Never you mind, you keep your wand out of your back pocket! Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers about it anymore…And I saw that!" **

Tonks had rolled her eyes at Moody.

"**How are you?"** Remus asked shaking Harry's hand

"**F-Fine"** younger Harry said stunned **"I'm – you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…"**

"**Lucky, ha!"** Tonks laughed. **"It was me that lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now…Or they think they are" **

"**We are leaving, aren't we?"** younger Harry asked. **"Soon?"**

"**Almost at once. We're just waiting for the all-clear."**

"**Where are we going? The Burrow?"**

"**Not the Burrow, no"** Remus answered**. "Too risky. We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"**

Remus looked around as if to find a way to pass time. Then he pointed at Moody.

"**This is Alastor Moody, Harry."**

"**Yeah, I know"** Teenage Harry said

"**And this is Nymphadora –"** Remus started

"_**Don't**_** call me Nymphadora, Remus"** she scolded. **"it's Tonks"**

"—**Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only."** Remus explained.

"**So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora'"**

"Mum REALLY hated her name, didn't she?" Teddy laughed as Remus introduced the rest of the rescue squad.

"Oh yes." Harry said. "Death glares to anyone who called her that. Actually, Ginny and I have been talking and we've been considering if we ever have a girl, we'd name her Lily Nymphadora. But Ginny doesn't think that sounds right"

"I think if you did that, Mum would come back to haunt you" Teddy said

"True." Harry said with a wince. "Maybe we'll pick someone still alive for a middle name. Like Hermione or Luna"

"Lily Luna has a nice ring" Teddy said

"So it does" Harry mused "We'll have to talk it over with Ginny and make sure it's okay with Luna, but…you're right, it does have a nice ring"

Teddy turned back to the guard to see Mad-Eye taking out the fake eye

"Eeww!" Teddy said making a face

"**Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?"** Tonks asked

"**Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry?"** Moody requested

The younger Harry did as he was told.

"**Cheers"** Moody said before dropping the eyeball in it.

"You know, I wonder what Aunt Petunia would have said if she knew what had been in that glass" Harry said making a face

"**I want** **three-hundred-and-sixty degrees visibility on the return journey"** Moody added

"**How're we getting – wherever we're going?" **younger Harry asked

"**Brooms" **Remus said. **"Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network, and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey." **

"**Remus says you're a good flier" **Kingsley said

"**He's excellent" **Remus corrected while checking his watch **"Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes"**

"**I'll come and help you" **Tonks offered

Younger Harry and Tonks went upstairs to Harry's room forcing the real Harry and Teddy to follow. Needless to say Teddy was excited. The first ever private conversation between his mother and godfather.

"**Funny place. It's a bit **_**too **_**clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural."** She said observing the place

Younger Harry opened the door to his room and turned on the light

"**Oh, this is better"** she said at the sight of the messy room

"And you tell ME to clean my room?" Teddy asked his godfather

"Four days in a bad mood…I was NOT likely to clean" Harry explained as his younger self started packing and Tonks went to a mirror. "Watch Teddy."

Teddy turned to his mother

"**You know, I don't think purple's really my color. D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky" **

"**Er –"** Harry said looking at her

"**Yes, it does"** she answered herself.

Teddy watched her screw up her eyes in a strained expression much like when he would force his transformation. Suddenly, the purple hair turned bubblegum pink.

"**How did you do that?"** younger Harry gasped

"**I'm a Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at will. I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great" **she explained

"**You're an Auror?" **younger Harry asked impressed

"**Yes. Kingsley is as well; he's a bit higher up than I am, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?"**

Teddy smiled. After seeing all those memories of his father and now this with his perky mother…it was obvious that Remus needed her.

Harry watched Teddy watching the teenage Harry talking about metamorphmagi with Tonks. The boy seemed enthralled with his younger mother. Harry had to admit: conversational wise, Tonks WAS a bit more fun than Remus

"**Wow! A **_**Firebolt**_**!" **Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Tonks' **exclamation "And I'm still riding a Comet two Sixty. Ah well…wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Okay, let's go. **_**Locomotor Trunk**_**" **

Harry and Teddy were pulled from the memory.

"Mum was so funny" Teddy said.

Harry walked up to the penseive and put up the memory. He then picked up the vial and starred at it with tears forming in his eyes.

"Harry?" Teddy asked

"I just hope you will never have to go through what I went through in this memory." Harry said. "But your Dad saved my life here"

Teddy turned to the bowl as Harry poured the memory in. Teddy found himself and his godfather in a room in the midst of a battle. The only object was a stone arch with a tattered veil over the opening. Dumbledore was in a doorway with only a younger Harry and Neville noticing him.

"MUM!" Teddy shouted at the sight of his unconscious mother

"This memory is more for you father. Your mother's okay." Harry assured his godson as he watched Remus noticing Dumbledore and helping the headmaster catch Death Eaters.

"**Come on, you can do better than that."** Sirius' voice came tauntingly

Harry winced and looked away.

Noticing his godfather's reaction, Teddy turned to Sirius to see a woman who bore a remarkable resemblance to his grandmother hit Sirius with a red curse square in the chest.

Everyone else but the real Harry turned to where Sirius was as the memory Harry ran to the falling godfather as Sirius Black fell through the veil.

The woman who had killed Sirius screamed in triumph.

"**SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"** younger Harry shouted desperately

Just before younger Harry could sprint to the dais where Sirius had vanished when he got to the bottom of the stairs, Teddy noticed his own father rush up to Harry and catch him and hold him tightly as the teenager fought to get to his godfather

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry -"** Remus said hiding a break in his voice

"**Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"** younger Harry instructed desperately

"**It's too late, Harry –" **

"**We can still reach him –" **

"**There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone"** Remus said

Teddy and Harry were thrown back into real life. When Harry didn't get up, Teddy turned to his godfather and found the man's face buried in his hands as if trying to keep strong

It was moments like these when Teddy wished Harry wasn't so honest with him. He knew that Harry had shown him that memory to show when Remus had saved him. But… he couldn't imagine what Harry must have gone through…how he must have felt towards Remus at that moment at the end of the memory…

Teddy closed his eyes and tried to picture himself in Harry's place with Ron taking Remus' part and Harry as Sirius…to be stopped from trying to help the man who was as close to a father as he could get by his best friend…

The metamorphmagus had a feeling there was more to the story, but Harry was probably going to wait until he was older

"It was my fault" Harry whispered. "Sirius had come to rescue me because I had fallen for a trap"

"Harry?" Teddy asked having a feeling that Harry had been beating himself up about this since that night. "If I was in your place and you were in Sirius'…I don't know the whole story, and I don't want to just yet…but…would you blame me?"

"Of course not!" Harry stated instantly.

"Then you shouldn't blame you either" Teddy said logically

Harry blinked at his godson for a few minutes before smiling and giving the boy a hug. There were moments when Teddy would act older than his age. Ironically, there were times when those moments, Teddy would seem his most innocent giving truth to the quote "out of the mouth of babes"

"So? What's next? Is it happier?" Teddy asked

"Not much, but it's better than what we just saw." Harry said getting up and switching out the memories and the two went in.

Teddy found himself in the familiar setting of the Burrow's living room. Harry and Remus were sitting together talking as a younger Arthur Weasley was getting up and leaving the conversation

"**What have you been up to lately?"** The memory Harry asked

"**Oh, I've been underground. Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Harry; sending letters to you would have been something of a giveaway." **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I've been living among my fellows, my equals,"** Remus explained. The real Harry smiled at the look of confusion on both his younger self AND on his godson.

"**Werewolves"** Remus added. **"Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was…ready-made."**

"What?" Teddy gasped turning to his godfather in horror. "Is that why nobody likes werewolves?"

Harry nodded and turned back to Remus

"**I am not complaining;"** Remus continued**. "It is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margin, stealing – and sometimes killing – to eat." **

Teddy closed his eyes in horror. He couldn't imagine a life like that after being raised in a loving environment.

"**How come they like Voldemort?"** Younger Harry asked

"**They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life,"** Remus answered **"And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there…" **

"**Who's Greyback?" **

"**You haven't heard of him?"** Remus asked **"Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children…Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results"**

Teddy clinched his fists. How can ANYONE do that?

"**It was Greyback who bit me."** Remus added

"**What?"** Younger Harry asked stunned as Teddy's jaw dropped **"When – when you were a kid, you mean?"**

"**Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Geyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."**

"**But you are normal!"** Younger Harry declared angrily. **"You've just got a – a problem—" **

Remus started laughing

"**Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit" **

The two were thrown from the memory. Harry was laughing at that last part, but Teddy was fuming.

"You okay Teddy?" Harry asked calming down. He had been certain Teddy would like the joke about the rabbit since Victorie's pet rabbit didn't seem to like the half-werewolf.

"With Greyback to go on, it's no wonder people didn't like werewolves. But why did everyone take it out on Dad?" Teddy demanded

"Oh Ted." Harry sighed as he knelt down and hugged the boy. "Man-kind has been shunning werewolves since long before Greyback. Ever since that Greek king had been cursed. "But Hermione and I are doing all that we can to help them so that nobody will have to go through what your Dad went through. Mungos is getting a special ward for werewolves and I'm making a VERY generous donation towards it."

"Good" Teddy said

"You know…this next memory has your mother in it" Harry said

Teddy perked up and Harry switched out the memories and they went in.

This time Harry and Teddy were in the Hospital Wing. Bill was laying in a bed unconscious all scratched up with Molly, Arthur, Fleur, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were in the room as well. Molly, who was dabbing Bill's injuries, was looking up at Fleur who looked furious.

"**You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped? What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!"**

With that Fleur pushed Molly aside while grabbing the ointment and took over tending for Bill. Teddy's jaw dropped. NOBODY speaks that way to Molly Weasley and lives to tell the tale. But he knew that Fleur survived that as Fleur was the mother of Teddy's best friend.

Apparently, from what Teddy was seeing, he wasn't the only one who knew that Fleur had just done something nobody DARED to do: stand up to Molly.

"**Our Great-Auntie Muriel has a very beautiful tiara – goblin-made – which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."** Molly said gently.

"**Thank you. I am sure zat will be lovely" **

Teddy's eyes widened much to Harry's amusement. Molly didn't even get upset with the argument?

"Fleur earned Molly's respect that evening" Harry explained as Fleur and Molly hugged each other while crying.

"**You see!"** Tonks' voice came catching Teddy's attention. He turned and saw his mother glaring at his father while pointing at Fleur. **"She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!" **

"**it's different"** Remus argued**. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely –" **

Tonks seized the front of Remus' robes and started shaking them and the werewolf in them. **"But I don't care either, I don't care! I've told you a million times…"**

"Watch you father" Harry told his extremely observant godson

"**And I've told **_**you**_** a million times,"** Remus said to the floor. **"That I am too old for you, too poor…too dangerous…"**

"**I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus"** Molly said over Fleur's shoulder

"**I am not being ridiculous. Tonks deserves somebody young and whole." **

"**But she wants you."** Arthur said **"And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." **

Arthur motioned to Bill and the viewers left the bowl.

"Mum REALLY wanted Dad" Teddy said with a smile.

"That she did" Harry confirmed.

"you told me to watch Dad and I did" Teddy told his godfather. "He didn't look at Mum once. It was like he was trying more to tell himself rather than her that it's best if they don't get together… You told me so that I would know that Dad loved her"

Harry smiled and nodded. Teddy was certainly as sharp as a Ravenclaw. However, the boy was also as loyal as a Hufflepuff and as cunning as a Slytherin. Not to mention being as brave as a Gryffindor to pull a few minor pranks in the Potter home on Ginny.

"What's next? We're almost done right?" Teddy asked

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "Next is a VERY short one. Now, keep in mind, this was about a month after the last one."

"Okay" Teddy said

They went into the new memory to find themselves in the Dursleys' living room with Harry, Mad-Eye, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Fred, George, Bill, Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Fleur, Kingsley, and a small dirty wizard with matted hair.

"**Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Muggle Prime Minister?"** Younger Harry asked as the pink haired Tonks sat on the washing machine.

"**He can get along without me for one night. You're more important." **

"**Harry, guess what?"** she said with a huge smile on her face. She held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers causing a gold ring to glitter.

"**You got married?"** Younger Harry gasped looking between her and Remus

"**I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet"** Remus apologized

"**That's brilliant, congrat—" **

"**All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later!"** Moody interrupted

The two viewers were thrown from the memory.

"Mum looked so happy" Teddy said

"She was" Harry said. "But if you think she was happy in that one, look at your father's expression in this one. Goodness knows you've heard this story so many times"

Teddy perked up considerably. This was by far one of his favorite stories to hear. Even moreso than Beedle's Tales.

The two jumped into the pensieve and found themselves at Bill and Fleur's place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur were in the room.

"**Lupin"** Muttered Bill as he opened the door.

Remus tripped into the room reminding the real Harry a bit of Tonks. The werewolf looked around the room and then said the words that made him the happiest Harry had ever seen him

"**It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora's father!"**

There was a shriek from Hermione

"**What –? Tonks – Tonks has had the baby?" **

"**Yes, yes, she's had the baby!"** Remus shouted as if he had just been told he was cured

"**Congratulations!"** the girls squealed

"**Blimey, a baby!"** Ron said dazed

"**Yes—Yes—a boy,"** Remus confirmed looking almost drunk off his happiness.

It was at that moment Teddy realized the truth of what Harry had been telling him all his life. Not once in all the memories Harry had shown the boy, had Remus looked as happy as he was announcing the birth of his son.

Harry smiled as he watched Remus walk up to the younger Harry and hugged him. It was as if the two had ended their last meeting on good terms which he knew hadn't been the case.

"**You'll be godfather?"** Remus asked

"**M-me?"** the memory Harry asked stunned

"**You, yes, of course – Dora quite agrees, no one better –" **

"**I – yeah – blimey –" **

"Sheesh Harry" Teddy teased his godfather as Bill got the wine "Who did you THINK Dad would chose?"

"Well, now that I've slowed down a bit, I realized that as that his closest friends had been my Dad and Godfather who were both dead, I was the reasonable choice in that manner. But that year was crazy, Teddy, and I was pretty reckless and I didn't stop that behavior until after the war ended.

"**To Teddy Remus Lupin."** Remus said as everyone in the memory held up their goblets. **"A great wizard in the making!"**

"**Oo does'e look like?"** Fleur asked

"**I think he looks like Dora, but she thinks he is like me. Not much hair. It looked black when he was born, but I swear it's turned ginger in the hour since. Probably be blond by the time I get back. Andromeda says Tonks's hair started changing color the day she was born" **

"That's not the case anymore" Harry muttered with a smile as he ran his hand through his godson's turquoise hair that needed a trim.

The two were thrown out of the memory.

"Who do you think I look like?" Teddy asked his godfather

Harry looked over his godson and tried to figure out the answer. Ever since he first laid eyes on the boy, he had been trying to determine for himself which of Teddy's parents had been right.

"In all honesty Teddy, you look like both of them. Especially when you look like yourself."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked

"When you're asleep, you change your look to where you're a perfect combination of your parents. I personally don't think you look like one more than the other. Whereas you have your mother's heart-shaped face…it's hard to describe. You know how James looks like Ginny, but even if Ron's holding him with me nearby, people know he's my son?"

"Yeah" Teddy said having seen it when he first saw the kid.

"It's like that" Harry said. "And…when you sleep, your hair turns light brown. And when you're not paying attention to your transformation, your eyes turn amber. Well, we're almost done here."

"Two more right?" Teddy said with a bit of a gulp knowing that this next one would be the last time Harry would see Remus Lupin alive.

They went into the new memory and found themselves at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement. Harry and Luna were at the entrance and the room was packed with the D.A., Kingsley, Remus, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson (soon to be Weasley), Alicia Spinnet, Bill, Fleur, Molly, and Arthur.

"**Harry, what's happening?"** Remus asked

"**Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school—Snape's run for it—What are you doing here? How did you know?" **

"**We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army. You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of** **snowballed."** Fred explained.

Teddy realized it was Fred because when George spoke up saying **"What first, Harry? What's going on?,"** he was missing an ear.

"**They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized. We're fighting" **

Everyone practically charged to get to the Great Hall.

"**Come on Luna."** Dean said taking Luna's hand and basically dragging her out

All that was left was Harry, Molly, Ginny, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur. Molly and Ginny were arguing.

"**You're underage!"** Molly shouted. **"I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!" **

"**I won't! I'm in Dumbledore's Army—" **

"**A teenagers' gang!" **

"**A teenagers' gang that's** **about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!"** Fred told his mother

"**She's sixteen! She's not old enough! What you two were thinking, bringing her with you—" **

Fred and George looked at each other looking ashamed for once in their lives.

"**Mum's right, Ginny"** Bill told his sister as if dealing with a ticking time bomb. **"You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."**

"**I can't go home!"** the youngest in the room argued angrily**. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and—" **

She turned to the memory Harry and they met eyes. Teddy had been around his godparents long enough to know she was begging him to speak up as if his permission would be enough for her parents.

However, the younger Harry shook his head in agreement with Molly.

"I didn't want to risk her life. Ginny meant and still means the world to me" Harry explained to his godson. "Deep down I really wanted to tell your parents that they couldn't, but they were adults"

Teddy took his godfather's hand.

"I'm glad you told Ginny not to fight" Teddy said. "Then you wouldn't be you and we wouldn't have James or Albus"

Harry smiled at his godson. A THUMP brought the two back to the scene to see a familiar face entering from a tunnel.

"**Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I—I—" **

Percy Weasley trailed off at the sight of his eldest brother, his little sister, the twins and his parents as well as Harry which meant that Ron was probably in the castle as well. And the Weasleys looked just as stunned to see him.

"Percy had been shunning the family since a year before Sirius died." Harry explained the stunned looks to Teddy. "And then just out of the blue he shows up ready to fight"

"I'd be confused too."

"**So—"** Fleur said breaking the tension (sort of**) "'ow eez leetle Teddy?"**

Remus blinked as if that was the LAST question he had expected

"**I—oh yes—he's fine"** Remus said loudly as if he saw through her plan to use Teddy to break the tension**. "Yes, Tonks is with him—at her mother's—"**

"She should have stayed there" Harry muttered

"**Here, I've got a picture!"** Remus said pulling said picture from his jacket and showed it to Fleur and Harry.

Teddy walked up and took a look at the tiny baby waving its fat little fists at the camera. The only hair the baby had was a small tuft of bright turquoise…what he had now.

"**I was a fool!"** Percy shout causing those looking at the picture to jump. **"I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a—a—" **

"**Ministry-living, family-disowning, power hungry moron?"** Fred suggested

"**Yes, I was!" **

"**Well, you can't say fairer than that**" Fred said holding out his hand in forgiveness

Molly started sobbing and ran to Percy to hug him, shoving Fred to the side.

"She's regretted that ever since as that was the last time we saw Fred alive when we weren't dueling" Harry sighed

"Harry?" Teddy asked as they were thrown from the pensieve. "What became of the picture? I've never seen it before"

"Your father was buried with it" Harry said. "I found it as we were moving bodies from the Great Hall to be prepared for burial and I saw it fall from his jacket. I put it in the coffin before it closed."

Teddy gave his godfather a sad smile and hugged the man

"Do you WANT to see the last time I saw your mother alive?" Harry asked

Teddy looked at his godfather and considered the request.

"Was she happy?" Teddy asked

Harry frowned and shook his head

"Then I don't…not yet at least. Maybe when I'm bigger"

"Okay" Harry said. "Just remind me and I'll add in the important bit that happened right after that moment"

"What?" Teddy asked

"When Hermione snogged Ron for the first time" Harry said

"Eeww!" Teddy said. Whereas he liked the idea of his parents being in love with each other, he was grateful his godfather hadn't shown him any mushy scenes.

"Over houseelves in the middle of a war" Harry added still amazed at his two best friends

"Harry?" Teddy asked. "If that was the last time you saw Dad alive, what's this last one?"

"I'm glad you asked" Harry said with a sad smile as he switched out the memories.

After they went in, they found themselves in the forest outside of Hogwarts. Harry was there with what looked to be the ghosts of a younger looking Remus, a younger looking Sirius, and two people Teddy knew via pictures to be James and Lily Potter.

"**I didn't want you to die"** the memory Harry said. **"Any of you. I'm sorry—right after you'd had your son…Remus, I'm sorry—"**

"**I am sorry too."** Remus said**. "Sorry I will never know him…but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life" **

The two were thrown out of the pensieve.

"That's it. You okay Teddy?"

Teddy nodded feeling a bit of a sense of closure. If his father had been sorry he had to die and never know his son, then he hadn't wanted to. He had wanted to survive and raise him. Teddy looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't expect you to understand these memories. You're only eight, almost nine. And you've lived in a peaceful time save that first month of your life. I know I've told you that I wouldn't lie or keep secrets from you, but there are some things that I draw the line at and the war is one of him. As you get older, I'll show you more and more memories so that you will have a better idea of not only what your parents went through, but what I went through. I'm trusting you not to tell these things to James and Al nor any others. Their own parents will tell what they feel is right. But as you are a victim of this war, you have as much right to know this stuff as anyone you saw"

"So you're not going to tell me how you saw your parents, godfather, and my Dad?" Teddy guessed

"I had gotten a hold of the Resurrection ring from the Deathly Hallows Story." Harry explained. "But I lost it that night in the forest not telling anyone where I dropped it. You've been told the story enough to know about the dangers of it"

Teddy nodded. Whereas if it had REALLY brought someone back to life, he would choose that Hallow in an instant. But as it didn't, he'd probably go with the cloak though the wand was tempting.

The boy looked up at his godfather and frowned. Harry looked much like he did when he was younger: with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

So, Teddy took a couple of steps towards his godfather and hugged the man.

"Thank you for showing me those" Teddy said "I feel closer to Dad now. And even Mum. At least I got to hear their voices."

Harry returned the hug

"You're welcome Teddy." Harry said. "Just…there are days when I miss them so much it's almost unbearable. I was right in that last one. I didn't want them to die. Especially Remus as he didn't get a chance to get to know you. At least my Dad had 15 months with me."

"And my Dad got about a month" Teddy said "At least he got to see me"

Harry smiled softly at his godson.

"You know what my favorite memory was?" Teddy asked

"What?" Harry asked

"When Dad told you guys that I was here" Teddy answered "It's still my favorite story. And Dad was so happy I had forgotten he was a werewolf"

"I think if your father had been that happy before meeting your Mum, it was when the other Marauders told him that they didn't care he was a werewolf." Harry said

"My second favorite was when Mum shook Dad" Teddy said

"That was a good one" Harry laughed. "I wish the circumstances had been better as just 30 minutes before, Dumbledore had died, but…sometimes the worst situations can have the best consequences."

"Can we go see Mum and Dad?" Teddy asked after a moment

"I don't see why not" Harry said

0000

A few minutes later thanks to the Knight Bus,

Harry and Teddy were just outside of Hogsmeade where there was a large golden statue of a phoenix surrounded by graves. It was a memorial that what was left of the D.A. had planned as the parties died down and the extent of the war hit home.

Harry sighed. A good many of those buried on this site had to have their family's permission. He walked up to the statue and examined the gold bird with it's outstretched wings. Just under it was a plaque with many names. Some were black but some were gold. Harry found his own name in black right between Poppy Pomfrey which was also written in black and James 'Prongs' Potter which was written in gold.

Scanning the list of fighters from both wars, he also saw each of his in-laws, his wife, and a chunk of his wife's in-laws. Of the long list of Weasleys, only Fred's was in gold.

His view was obstructed by Teddy reaching out and fingering two golden names: Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin and Remus 'Moony' Lupin.

Teddy then turned to his godfather and they moved their way through the 50 graves. Most names were relatively unfamiliar except having been to the funerals. However, some names stood out: Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, …

Harry and Teddy froze in front of the graves they were looking for. The two exchanged looks and Harry then walked away from Teddy to give him some privacy. However, he stayed close enough he did hear what the boy had to say.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad" Teddy whispered as he knelt in front of the graves. "It's me. Harry just finished showing me some of his memories of you two…mainly of you Dad. He told me a few months ago that you were a werewolf. I don't care though, even though you were pretty scary when I saw you transform in Harry's memory. But you don't go through that anymore so it's fine..."

Harry smiled as he looked at the grave he was in front of and resisted an eyeroll at the name 'Severus Snape.'

The last time the 'Chosen One' had been there was to 'inform' Snape of Al's middle name and joked that he had given the excuse that Snape shared a name with a Potter as revenge to ease the Weasleys' anxiety about his choice. After all, the Snape in the portrait had banged his head on the frame due to that excuse.

"I sort of understand why you two died" Teddy continued softly. "But…I still wish I got to know you for myself. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for giving Harry those chances to make those memories and that I love you guys"

He kissed his hand and then placed it on the stone right between the two names. Teddy then turned to Harry.

"Harry?" Teddy asked. "Whatever became of the guy who bit Dad?"

"Ron and Neville injured him so severely during the Battle, he died the next day." Harry said

"Good" Teddy said "he can't hurt anymore families"

"Harry? Teddy?" a voice came

The two turned and saw that there was another visitor to the memorial.

"George" Harry said "Visiting Fred?"

"Yeah" George said. "Little Fred just levitated Angie's broom to the top of the bookcase when she wasn't looking. I think he's going to be a prankster and I thought Fred would like to know"

"Oh boy" Harry groaned. "James is starting to show signs of being a prankster too. If he and Fred team up…Minerva's going to kill us"

"It'll be good for Hogwarts" George said. "Visiting the Lupins?"

"Yeah. I just showed Teddy most of my memories of his parents" Harry said

"Isn't he a bit young for what you went through with the Lupins?" George asked

"He deserves to know everything now before learning the hard way" Harry argued

"You're his godfather" George said holding up his hands in defeat. "Oh. I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Mum about Little Fred getting a mischievous side."

"Don't want to deal with her sobbing that he's going to be 'just like his namesake' or something like that?" Harry guessed

"No. Don't want her lecturing me about being a responsible Dad and making sure he doesn't turn out 'just like his namesake'" George said

Harry gave a small laugh having gotten THAT lecture the minute he announced James' full name.

Teddy smiled as he watched his godfather. He then turned back to the graves of his parents.

"I think Harry's going to be okay. I've heard that time heals wounds. It seems to be true"

A/N: Whew. That was a long one.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

A couple of years later,

A now 11 year old Teddy was shopping with his grandmother getting his school supplies. Now that he had all of his supplies, he managed to convince his grandmother to visit Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes.

"I should've known" A voice said after Teddy looked around a bit

Teddy turned and smiled at his godfather.

"Hi Harry. What are you doing here?" Teddy asked

"Just talking to George about an new product that's coming out next anniversary of the final battle" Harry said "And being who and what you are, I think you're entitled to an early copy"

"Sometimes it pays to have a godfather in the retail business" Teddy said with a smile that was all Marauder Remus

Harry handed Teddy a book

"What's this?" Teddy asked

"Read the title" Harry said

"_The History of Magical School in the 20__th__ Century?" _Teddy asked

"Open it up" Harry pried

Teddy opened the cover

"_The Greatest Pranksters at Hogwarts in the 20__th__ Century" _Teddy gasped

"There are three sections" Harry said. "Took me ages to write it, but I had some help by interviewing others. There's a whole section on the Marauders…complete with pictures"

Teddy turned to the Marauder section and saw his father waving up at him while standing with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew

"Thanks Harry" Teddy said

"But why will this be sold at a Prank Shop?" Andromeda asked.

"Because it has prank ideas" Harry said as if there was no other answer before turning to his godson. "You don't HAVE to prank, but this book will at least give you a sense of what your Dad was like in school. And you can always ask some of the professors."

0000

August 31st,

Teddy Lupin was double checking his school supply list as he put each item in his trunk.

KNOCK KNOCK

"C'mon in" Teddy called

The door opened and Teddy was confused to see his godfather.

"Harry?" Teddy asked

"You've got everything for school?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Teddy confirmed

"You're sure?" Harry asked with what could only be called a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes

"Yeah" Teddy said remembering that he had packed that Pranking book with the silent promise to attempt to follow his father's footsteps.

"Wrong" Harry said pulling out an old bit of parchment and handed it over

"What's this?" Teddy asked

"Did you not read the book I gave you last May?" Harry asked

Teddy wracked his brain trying to figure out why Harry would drop by the day before school started just to give him a blank old bit of parchment that was no doubt older than his godfather.

"Here" Harry said sitting on the bed and patted the mattress indicating for Teddy to join him

Teddy obeyed as Harry pulled out the 11 inch Holly wand with the Phoenix feather core.

"Now, there are two tricks to this. One, Fred and George taught me when I got it from them after they nicked it from Filch when they were in their first year. The other, I discovered after the final battle as I was mourning your father's death."

Teddy nodded to show that so far he was following his godfather. He knew that whenever the veterans of the war against Voldemort were talking about the past George, they typically included George Weasley's late twin brother, Fred who had died the night Teddy's parents had.

Harry tapped his wand to the parchment.

"I, Harry Potter, am transferring this invention to my orphan godson, Teddy Lupin" Harry said with a smirk

Teddy's eyes widened as writing appeared

_Mr. Padfoot would like to inquire if this 'Teddy Lupin' bloke is Mr. Moony's kid._

_Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Padfoot that it is impossible for a werewolf to have a kid._

"Not when the mother is a metamorphmagus named Nymphadora Tonks." Harry told the parchment with an eyeroll and a smirk that Teddy recognized that was usually reserved for when George was up to mischief. It wasn't as often as it had been 11 years ago, but once in a while George would pull something (mainly due to Ginny yelling at him at Percy's wedding about how Fred would have wanted something pulled)

_Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Prongs to stop laughing_

_Mr. Moony would like to add that being related to Mr. Padfoot is no laughing matter and hopes greatly that Mr. Padfoot's cousin's daughter made him very happy in life._

"Considering she gave you a kid, I should hope so Mr. Moony" Harry said to the parchment before turning to Teddy. "This was how Fred and George learned to activate it. When they were trying different spells, these four idiots, now three as I've had Mr. Wormtail's memory removed thought his name's still on the cover, told them how this works"

_Mr. Padfoot resents being called an idiot_

_Mr. Prongs would like to add no matter how true it is in Mr. Padfoot's case he wishes to remind Prongs Jr. to show more respect to his father_

"I named my first born after two of you" Harry told the parchment before removing his wand. "To keep them talking, you just have to leave your wand on the parchment. Otherwise, it's just a blank bit of parchment"

"So…is that…?" Teddy asked

"see for yourself" Harry said handing it over knowing that George, Ron, and even himself had told Teddy about using it

Teddy pulled out his wand. As this wasn't TECHNICALLY a spell, he could try this

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Teddy chanted

Sure enough, those famous words he had only heard about appeared

_Messres Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

_are Proud to Present_

_The Marauders' Map_

"Fred and George gave it to me my third year. And if you'd like, you can give it to James whenever you're ready" Harry said

"But, shouldn't you give this to James when he gets to Hogwarts" Teddy asked after deactivating the map

"He's already getting the invisibility cloak" Harry told his godson. "As it's a Potter possession. However, the Map belongs to a Lupin, Pettigrew, dis-inherited Black, and Potter. Peter and Sirius died childless, and I've had my fun with the map. As you are the son of Moony, it's your turn. How you use it is up to you. You can use it to sneak to the kitchens for a midnight snack, keep an eye out for authority figures as you lay a prank trap, or just try to figure out shortcut to your next class. You've grown up on stories about the map, just didn't know what it looked like until now, so you know how to activate and deactivate it. You don't HAVE to follow in your Dad's footsteps, but just remember that I'm proud of you and he would be too"

"Thanks Harry" Teddy said hugging his godfather "And don't worry. I'll take good care of this and then when I'm ready, probably when James comes, I'll pass it to him and he can pass it to Al. We'll keep the map in the Potter-Lupin families."

"Good. And also, don't let Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs give you too hard a time. And…don't tell them Al's middle name. I haven't told them and I do NOT want to see their reaction"

Immediately Harry regretted saying that to a Marauder's kid as Teddy deactivated the map and left his wand on the parchment purposefully

"Why would the Marauders react badly to your second son having the name 'Albus Severus Potter'?" Teddy asked innocently

_YOU NAMED YOUR KID WHAT?_

The Marauders in the parchment had been taken so aback they didn't even bother with their intros.

"I'll see you tomorrow on the platform" Harry told Teddy kissing the top of the boy's electric blue hair and then left.

After closing the door, Harry considered fire-calling Minerva and Neville to warn them that Teddy was DEFINITELY going to be the son of a Marauder. However, he decided against it.

McGonagall HAD complained that Hogwarts was getting to be too dull.

"Well Minerva," Harry muttered to himself peeking back into the room and seeing Teddy on the bed in a conversation with the parchment. "Get ready. Because Teddy Remus Lupin is coming to Hogwarts and he is the son of the brains of the Marauders."

The End


End file.
